A Chance Meeting
by Misunderstood0621
Summary: Bonne was running from her past hoping to give herself a new start in a new city, with new danger and one changed meeting.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I didn't abandon my other story "More than words" just needed to take a step away to figure out where I'm taking bonnie and Damon. So please bare with me…so until then I thought it would be super cool to write this 5 part series on Bonnie and the character Arrow on the new CWTV show. I read someone that both have a crush on each other and thought how fun that would be to play off it. So here we go…

Nothing ever happens by chance. I was a firm believer that things happen for a reason. The fact that I had a complete stranger laying in my bed proved to me how fast turn of events can happen. If I had to estimate how tall he was I would say 6'2, body weight around 225lbs of what looked like pure hard muscle. He was topless on my bed I forget to mention. I just checked his wound fifteen minutes prior to apply more herbs. His auburn brown hair with natural highlights if you pay close attention as I did I found myself reaching out to comb through his hair but I stopped. Those bright blue eyes watched me with intent, I wasn't sure how long he was watching me but I grew stiff like I just stole a cookie out of the cookie jar.

"Thank you… His voice was jagged but soft. Nodding my head as words began to smash together in my head hoping and half praying they wouldn't escape through my mouth; I was known for putting my foot in my mouth from time to time around the opposite sex. How long was I out for?" He asked jerking up abruptly forgetting about his wound wincing in pain, holding his side as he looked around.

"Your belongings are on the chair". I pointed to the chair next to my dresser as his eyes followed my hand.

His Gant Glen Plaid Wool Blazer laid across the chair with matching dress shirt, I knew he was from money- The cuff links alone said it all. The business I was in I learned how to read people and I read them well. This trait kept me from dealing with jerks who faked or lied about having money and luring girls into thinking they would get more then they had bargain for. Everything about this man yelled Money! From the way he carried his self, his manners, he was well groomed and put together.

Finding him passed out on the side of his 2013 Audi bleeding from his left side, I tried to call for help but was quickly stopped as he made me promise not to involve the cops. I didn't live far from the club so I decided to take him back to my place, cleaned his wound thanking Mary mother of Christ it wasn't deep just a flesh wound that need a couple stitching; Some pain killers I had left over from removing my wisdom tooth did the trick; he was knocked out within minutes. As he slept I wonder who would do this to him or better yet what had he gotten himself into to deserve this. Looking him over I notice he had more than your fair share of cuts and bruises on his upper body. A few tattoos here and there, I didn't want to pry but one stood out more than the others. I trace over it with my finger thinking I saw it before but wasn't too sure where.

Looking around as if he was taking everything in from his surroundings, while leaping off my bed with the grace of a seasoned dancer; I notice how light he was on his feet. He held his side wincing in pain as he paced my very small bedroom." Your clothing and things are on the chair". I pointed to the chair next to my dresser as his eyes followed my hand. Making his way to the chair, he placed his top on as I lowered my head to give him some privacy. Holding my breath as I scold myself for being so foolish, I never brought anyone to my place! What possessed me to do this tonight? I didn't know this man from Adam! Yes, I danced for him tonight and seen him come to the club once or twice, but we never crossed paths, until tonight! I tried to reason with myself.

"So how long have I been out? He asked again looking at me through the mirror with the most intense stare. Only one other person stared at me like that, I quickly averted my eyes to my window.

"You've been out for the past three hours or so." My voice began to shake as I tried to sound more put together but failed miserably. I didn't get the impression that he was like the other men who came in the club but the look in his eyes told me to be on guard because you never knew with people.

Stopping in front of my dresser he picked up my favorite and only photo of my grandmother and I.

"Excuse me, but please don't touch my things!" I snapped rushing over grabbing the last item I had of the women who taught me everything I knew in this life.

Throwing his hands up with a small smile forming on his perfect shaped lips he voiced. "I didn't mean you any harm, it's a beautiful picture". He commented as I placed it against my chest nibbling on my bottom lip embarrassed how quickly I snapped.

"I'm sorry it just… this is very important to me and I don't want anything to happen to it." I found myself admitting him.

"I can understand that, so if it does not offend you in me asking whose he lady in the photo with you?" He asked curiously.

"She was my grandmother… it the only picture I have left of us together." I knew my voice was small, I didn't mean for it to come out that way, but whenever I thought about my gram I felt like a kid again.

"I'm sorry for your lost, how long ago since she passed?" He asked with interest.

"Thank you… it's been 2 years now." I answered soberly.

The silence was killing me. Neither one of us knew what to do or say next. So we stood in place, he watching me as I shyly glanced around my room. Thanking god I decided to do Landry this morning and straighten out my room because it was a mess.

"So are you going to tell me what happened with you tonight?" I finally asked finding some courage.

"I was mugged; two guys were waiting for me outside the club". He answered rather quickly avoiding eye contact placing his hand in his pants pocket before looking at Bonnie again.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, But why didn't you want me to call the police?" I asked not believing his story, it didn't match up! He still had his wallet with cash in it and the cuffs he wore which I bet cost a hefty amount due to the custom design I notice while undressing him.

"I don't like cops!" He said simply. Besides you did a great job with patching me up, you're in medical school? He smiled brightly jumping to the next topic. He was good at avoiding.

"Nursing… I walked over to my closet pulling out a sweater as I felt a breeze come through I closed the window near my bed.

"What year are you in?"

"My second… I pulled my sweater on as he watched my every move. I'll be in my third semester next month."

"I bet your top of your class." He spoke with confidence

I laughed. "Why would you assume that?" I half joked.

"By the way you stitched me up, most student don't learn this type of suture until there in medical school! Plus, you know your way around some herbs… you managed to use the right one to stop any future infections."

"You're very observant…" I raised my brow wondering where or how he knew all of this.

"You have no idea." He spoke more to himself then me.

Was he flirting with me? I stared up at his face wetting my dry lips to see him staring hard; the look he was giving was so unreadable.

"So, I guess I'll be heading out; I don't want to crowd you more than I have."

Nodding my head in agreement because I wasn't so sure how to reply; I was out of my head for wanting him to stay a bit longer. I watch as he stuffed his large hands in his pants pockets, feeling just as out of place as I was, he stared at his shoes before popping his head back up like the light went off. "Wait…So I never got your name." he grinned hoping I would take the bait.

I felt my felt stretch into the biggest smile, yes I took the bait. Realizing we never introduced ourselves to each other "Bonnie, its Bonnie…" I replied with more self assurance in my voice.

"Nice to meet you Bonnie… he stuck his hand out inviting me with such a polite gesture. I'm Oliver, thanks for saving me tonight." He said sincerely.

"Nice to meet you too, Oliver! I shook his hand as he smiled broadly down at me causing my cheeks to flush from the look in his eyes. I found myself biting my lip as he held on to my hand with no sign of letting go.

Then it all happened so fast, I suddenly felt this numbness, I felt my lower limbs began to get heavy. That breeze hit me again, but I just closed the window moment ago. I was now on my bedroom carpet looking into Oliver's panic eyes as he hovered over me.

"Hey, you're going to be okay… Bonnie, Just stay with me" Oliver spoke in my ear, before carrying me off to what looked like the inside of my bathroom. Laying me down in the tube, hearing the door close, then more sounds in my apartment before I was passed out completely.

10 hours earlier

"Hey Bennett, I have a customer who needs a private."

"Tom, how many times I have to tell you I don't do Privates for anyone!" Bonnie spoke in her usual low voice.

"I know, I know, but this one is a big roller and he is willing to pay more than enough to have a session with you." Tom begged.

"Okay, that makes me kind of creep out!" Bonnie made a face while commenting.

"Look kid, you do this one and you don't have to worry about tuition this semester!... He's willing to negotiate with you!" Tom stressed. It was a big deal to have someone come in and make such a huge request and willing to p the amount.

"And why is that?" She asked not sure if she should take the bait. Paying of this semester would put her ahead for a few months but the thought of some nasty horny guy requesting to have a private session with her made her stomach crawl. Granted we had the best security in town and had not one incident, but the thought was still nagging at her.

"So, what do you say?" Tom asked again hoping she would do this he genuinely like Bonnie and wanted to see her out of this business. He knew many girls who got hook on this fast way of making money lifestyle and knew she could do better; he also could attest to how life didn't always hand you the best of choices, you had to make good with the one you had. Bonnie was a hard worker, she went to school in the day time and almost everyone in the club was half in love with her. They all were rooting for her to finish her schooling and move on from here.

After thinking it through and the faces Tom was laying on her Bonnie finally craved in. "Fine let me go change…tell him to meet me in front of the private room."

"Good, I'll go tell him you'll be ready in 20 minutes". Tom replied excited more so because he knew she was going to get a huge payoff for just ten minutes of her time.

Fixing he garter belt strap Bonnie walked out the dressing room making her way towards the private area for VIP cliental. As she walked up the stairs she saw the guy standing by the entrance with his back to her on his cell phone. From the back he was well built and put together Bonnie thought. Slowly approaching him bonnie tapped him on his shoulder to grab him attention and when he turned she realized this was the guy who came in once this week. Bonnie thought he was HOT! But she also wondered why he would be at a gentlemen's club. Grinning down at bonnie he courteously told his caller he would have to call him back.

Damn, he had a nice smile… Bonnie said to herself. Keep it together Bon; he's like every other guy who comes in here. She reminded herself.

Both stared at each other like not saying a word. Neither was really sure how much time went by before Oliver cleared his throat. "It's nice to meet you… extending his hand for Bonnie to shake which she did followed by a reply.

"It's nice to meet me, I mean you also". Bonnie flushed as she fumbles with her words earning her a small chuckle from him.

**Any feedback is always appreciated **


	2. Chapter 2

_Her small delicate hands traced over his skin, she began to outline the tattoo he had on upper left chest. "What's does this mean? She asked as she lowered herself on his midsection and that's when he felt her breath near his skin, she lightly kissed the placed she enquired about._

"_It's for protection. _

"_Hmmm, so you are trouble...This time it wasn't a question but more of a statement._

"_I guess it depends on who you ask._

"_I guess… your right!_

"_What about yours? I asked as she looked up with her almost surprised I took notice to the small symbol on her inner thigh. Her brown curly hair fell over one eye._

"_Well that's a secret sir...she nipped the side of my shoulder with a smile playing on her lips._

"_Oh yeah... I found myself grinning._

"_Yup... she said simply._

"_And here I thought we were past the secret phase… I watched as she playfully rolled her eyes then trace the outline of my jaw._

"_Well you know what they say about assuming". Bonnie voice was husky as she joked about in that cute shy way I found adorable, and I almost never used that word on any female I've slept with. _

"_Really...quickly picking her up by her hips I sat us both up while brushing her hair from her face. I watched as she chewed on the side of her lip, almost in a nervous yet exciting way. Wrapping both her soft tone arms around my neck; while one yanked some hair at the nape causing me to get further turned on. "You do know what happens when you hold things back right?" I spoke in a deep aggressive voice as I firmly squeezed her hips causing her to yell out in shock. "Round 3…Bennett" I whispered in her ear feeling her shiver in delight from what's to come. _

Jumping up out of her sleep Bonnie almost fall off the table Oliver placed her on. Breathing heavy Bonnie looked around, she wasn't home she knew that for certain. What the hell was that she thought back to her vision, her vision where very unpredictable since leaving Mystic Falls!

"Good you're up!" Oliver spoke as he placed a cup down next to her on the table and folded his arms.

"Good I'm up... really that's what you have to offer". Bonnie nose flared as he watched on, almost expecting her to rant and rave. "How about why the hell I help a stranger tonight and I end up in some dark creepy place with… Before Bonnie could finish her sentence Oliver had stuck a needle in her arm causing her to yell out and punch him. "What the hell are you doing?" Bonnie yelled trying to stand up but was still weak in the knees causing her to collapse in the arms of the man who just stab her with a needle filled with who knows what.

"Bonnie I need you to trust me…" Oliver spoke as he helps her up with no problem, placing her back on the table. "What happened tonight to you and I both was not an accident, it was planned and I think you may know who's behind it."

"I don't even know what you're talking about. And what was that you stuck me with?

"An antibiotic, you were shot with a poisonous dart. They didn't mean to kill you just to slow you down to make it easy for them to get close to you". I knew everything I was saying was only confusing her and making her question me and the situation more.

"How do you know this? And why should I trust you, I don't know you from Adam" bonnie wiggled in the bed feeling caged in.

"You may not know me from Adam as you call it, but I think the visions you've been having tell you something different." I confirmed hoping she would freak out too much.

"How do you know about my vision? Bonnie eyed Oliver cautiously. You could see her chest rising and falling, in and out faster with every second that passed.

"I know more than you think I do Ms Bennett, and I can assure you I am not the enemy! I was determined to have her hear me out and listen to reason.

"How can I be sure? Bonnie asked still not sure about Oliver.

"These visions you've been having in any of them have you felt not safe or questioning of whether you can trust me." I moved closer to her anticipating for her to move back but when she didn't I moved closer in her space.

"No, but I can't always take my visions to 100% they haven't very reliable. Bonnie replied defensively and almost embarrassed while she continued to eye Oliver down.

"Well I may know why there so uncertain... I wasn't sure if she was ready to hear what I had to tell her or if she would believe it. Bonnie looked up at me unsure what to say or if I could be trusted.

"Okay not that I don't want to hear what you have to say I'm not very curious to how you know about my visions and who I am." She questioned.

"Okay and I can totally understand that but maybe we should have this conversation for a later, only because you're under a lot of medication right now and the news just might send you over the edge."

"You act as if you going tell me you're the hooded green vigilante of emerald city." Bonnie began to giggle to herself then slowly stopped as she caught Oliver tight smile and nervous laugh. "Wait; please tell me you're…" Bonnie watched Oliver tense up as she noticed how he avoided her stare.

"Bonnie, I think you should really get some rest." I began to move away from her side but she grabbed my arm stopping me in place.

"I cannot believe this, you're the…your him the guy who's been running around shooting people with an arrow! Bonnie small hands dug into his forearm as she excitedly put the pieces together.

"Bonnie let me explain… I put my hands up trying to wave some type of white flag but it wasn't helping.

"Explain, explain to me that you may have been stalking me or you're really the person who set this up just to get me here wherever here is! She shouted angrily.

"Okay, you have the wrong idea about me." Now how did a person go from excited one sec then angry and accusatory in the next I asked myself?

"Oh do I? She countered sarcastically.

"Just give me a chance to explain." I finally began to beg using my puppy dog eyes praying she would fall for it.

"You have five minutes before I go postal on you! She huffed.

"Okay...Clearing my throat as her green eyes seemed to glow in the dimed light. "Caroline Forbes made contact with me she told me a witch name Lucy you would know here and know I'm not lying, had a vision of you and I meeting and how where suppose to help one another." As I spoke I could see Bonnie face change almost soften when I mention both Caroline and Lucy's names. "I don't know the whole story Caroline wasn't too for coming with that part she just told me to make sure I got you out of here and so be careful of who you trust because Elena, Stefan and Damon has not forgiven or forgotten how you left without one word or explanation."

I wonder who was Elena and her boyfriend and what's was there connection to Bonnie, I wonder about a lot of things like why was Bonnie having visions about us.

"I didn't owe anyone anything; I left of my own reasons. I mean…" Bonnie found herself become frustrated as thought about her Ex-best friend.

"Yeah I got that from Caroline when I spoke to her… Caroline seem to think you may be in danger as you are the only living witch whom successfully turned a vampire back into a human along with a whole bag of tricks in your bag.

"So, why didn't Care just call or made contract with me, especially if she spoke to Lucy who knows me and what visions I'm having! She asked almost hoping for a better reason than the one I give her.

"Because she's in hiding, it seems since you turned her back into a human she has taken that opportunity to start a family.

"Wait...Are you telling me Caroline is..." bonnie covered her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Pregnant and carrying her werewolf boyfriend babies." I finished as I reached for the bottle water handing it to her.

"She's having twins! Oh my god I have to speak to her, how did she contact you? Where is she? Everything just fumbled out of her mouth as her mind went to places she didn't want to imagine. The safety of her best friend and unborn babies played on Bonnie's mind and heart. She knew when perform that spell on Caroline instead of Elena things wouldn't be all sunshine and daisies.

"She's safe; I promised I would take you to her and Lucy." I knew telling her all this would just overwhelm her, she needed rest she looked out of it. ''So now that you know some well almost everything I think it would be good for you to get some rest before we leave tomorrow."

"What time are we leaving and where are we going?" She asked in a small voice looking up to me as I picked he up with ease bridal style and walked her to the room I had in the back.

"Sssshh don't worry about that right now, just try to get some sleep." I spoke low in her ear as I laid her on the bed; she turned over on her side finally allowing the medicine to work. Within a few minutes she was knocked out cold.

Picking up my cell I made a few calls, she was going to need clean clothes and new ID's before we left and I knew just the guy for that.

**Review I love them, hope you enjoy as much I enjoyed writing…pls excuse any spelling or carry-ons.**


End file.
